


I hate you

by Ricklennax



Category: God of War
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, Lovesick, Lovesickness, M/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricklennax/pseuds/Ricklennax
Summary: The ghost of sparta after a long journey manages to find his brother Deimos, but the brother he can not forget the past and decides to take revenge





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> A little thought hehe do not hate me

Kratos had reached the domains of death, the kingdom of Thanathos, opened the great door and found who he had been looking for for many years, his brother Deimos

The ghost of sparta hits the vines of the walls with their swords to the point of breaking part of the wall

Deimos is hanging from a chain in the air, the eldest uses his spear to destroy the chain causing it to fall

"Now you're safe, brother." Kratos approaches his younger brother and kneels down to look at him.

The youngest of the brothers begins to laugh hoarsely in silence, to the point of raising on his own voice. Then he looks up at his brother

"Safe? You let all this happen to me!" He takes his shoulders sharply "You were supposed to protect me! You left me!"

The ghost of Sparta looks angry at his younger brother, he had not expected such a thing

Deimos starts to laugh for such a thing "Did you think I was going to forget him?" Take her face and whisper in her ear "Did you think I would just forgive you?"

Kratos turns aside removing Deimos 'hands but he takes hold of Deimos' shoulders so that he faces him with that cold look in his eyes

"I will never forgive you, brother"

Deimos throws himself on Kratos hitting him hard against the floor causing him to fall with force

"Now fight!"

Shout the youngest of the brothers hitting the ground with his huge glove to the point of making cracks in the floor

"It should not be this way Deimos!" Shouts the eldest rising

"Coward!" Deimos throws himself again hitting him in the face "Are you a Spartan!?"  
He takes Kratos hard and throws him against a wall "Fight!" He starts hitting him hard against the wall

Kratos gives a strong cry and wields his swords throwing the edge against the face of Deimos causing it to fall apart, the major throws back to the minor making him fall against the floor "To the ground, Deimos"

Deimos spits some blood and again laughs rising up with a bleeding mark on his cheek over his tattoos, his own tattoos

Then this as if nothing runs towards the spartan stamping against the wall, it takes his shoulders strong and tries to push it away

"All this does not lead to anything brother!" Kratos yells in front of his face

We put pressure on it by taking it hard from the face "What happened to the strong Kratos!?"  
Deimos takes the face of Kratos and stamps it against the wall "This is not even half of my revenge!"

Deimos keeps hitting Kratos's head hard, he tried to get rid of him

"I said stop!" Shout the Spartan

"What can not you?"  
Stop hitting it and look closely at it with rage  
"Are you really afraid of hurting me!?"

"I already did it once, stop fighting!"  
Kratos pulls it hard, causing it to fall to the ground  
"I do not want to lose you again!"  
Approaching Deimos slowly  
"Accepts my apology"

Kratos puts his hand towards him hoping that I forgive him, he looked at him with a huge hatred on his face

Deimos takes the hand of his brother and hits him hard against his head causing him to fall to his knees in a daze and then kick Kratos hard.

He falls to the ground, the youngest takes him from the head and begins to hit the ground several times with rage.

"Die now!"  
He screamed with his hoarse voice  
"Suffer damn suffers!"

Kratos takes the hand of Deimos and tries to push it away with force but it lashes him on the ground.

"I'm going to tear you apart!"  
He screamed with total anger in his words  
"I'm not weak! I'm a Spartan!"

Kratos hits him in the face and throws him against a wall, to get up and take his face which touched the wall.

"Who do you think that all these years have been thinking about the mistake I made !?, I did not want to leave you!"  
Kratos squeezing his brother's face against the wall and with the other hand taking his glove.  
"You were just a child and I feel bad every day of my life! Come with me!"

"Leave me alone!"  
Deimos with immense strength tries to get rid of him

"I'll never leave you alone listen to me!"

"I am going to kill you!"  
His head was beginning to make cracks on the wall because of his brother's fort

"Forgive me brother!"

"You shut up!"

Deimos screams with force, takes his brother with force and rammed with a wall causing both fall from the place on a large balcony.

The young man falls on Kratos who was immobilized by his strength.

"You have abandoned me!"  
Deimos hits Kratos with his glove making him slowly faint

"Get up!"  
He takes his head and yells  
"Fight with me!"

Deimos continues to hit Kratos hard against the ground causing it to start breaking

Kratos could not move because of the blows his brother gave him

"I hate you, Kratos!"  
Deimos begins to scream loudly to lung  
"I hate you!"

This keeps hitting him hard on the floor until his glove is broken by such force, he sees his hand released, he could finally move his fingers again.

"Deimos"  
Kratos could barely speak, he saw everything blurred  
"Stop all this, brother"

Feel the hand of your brother take it strong from the jaw  
"You're a damn coward Kratos!"  
He hits him on the floor  
"Stand up and attack!"

"You won, I can not continue!"  
Kratos could barely look at him

"No brother, this does not end until he kills you"  
He watches it closely  
"I will enjoy every second while I destroy you"

"This is not going to make you feel good, Deimos"  
Kratos was trying to take the face of his brother

"You always humiliated me!"  
Deimos said with repudiation in his words  
"You always beat me in every fight we had, now you're totally defeated and I'm going to take revenge"

Deimos whips Kratos's head back against the ground causing it to spit blood.

"You're nobody without your fucking swords!"  
Deimos takes the head of his brother hard, lifting him up and then throwing him face down

"Even if you kill me, nothing will save you from your punishment before the gods, Deimos!"

"I'm going to dishonor you in the eyes of the gods, Brother!"  
Hit your head again

Kratos feels like his loincloth was removed in a bestial way leaving his rear naked

"Deimos, do not do this!"  
Shouting the Spartan trying to move but was useless

"Very late, I'm going to desecrate your huge ass now, brother!"  
Deimos takes the head of his older brother causing him to lean

Then the ghost of Sparta feels strongly an intense pain in its entrance, could feel the grip of Deimos on his face, felt his body who pressed hard against the

The pain made him shudder, he could not have been going through something worse now, he was being raped by his own younger brother whom he wanted to help

"You squeeze a lot Kratos"  
Deimos hits his brother's butt hard making him growl

"Deimos!"  
Kratos felt his brother's movements even deeper

Deimos squeezes with her hand the breasts of Kratos causing that silence, while it attacks it with a complete anger, its little sanity towards whispering to his brother who would not stop until tearing his anus completely

Kratos closes his eyes and opens his mouth panting while his brother's beard was on his ear, cursing how good it felt to give him more anger while making marks on his back

"Kratos kratos kratos!"  
Deimos was screaming  
"Damn how good your blood feels lubricating your anus!"

Kratos began to scream as he felt the onslaughts increasing more and more, he felt totally defeated and humiliated when he felt his brother call him "bitch", little by little he felt in his entrance the warm liquid of his brother to go all over his interior

"What does it feel brother?"  
Deimos' voice reaches his ears  
"You are screwed"

"Deimos, you've fallen too low!"

Deimos hits Kratos hard and lays him on the ground on his back, taking with one hand his brother's hands immobilizing him  
"Open those damn legs I'm not finished"

Kratos with his few forces kicks Deimos, but this stopped him and opened his legs, without warning only rammed hard making the eldest of the brothers scream loudly

Deimos puts his fingers with little kindness in the mouth of Kratos making him shut up, but he bites hard, but in reality little pain caused, otherwise, it caused him more satisfaction

See the face of his older brother almost fainting as he rammed him hard to make a malicious smile on his face, to think that he was killing someone much taller and older than he was making him laugh

Kratos looked at his brother who with his eyes humiliated him, he felt the thrusts more and more, little by little he felt all the "love" of his brother fill him again, but he enjoyed it so much that he continued, seminal fluid came from his entrance almost expelled, so much that it dripped on the ground

"We'll stop!"  
Kratos screamed with pain demanding that he stop

"With this delicious ass you have and your face clear that you do not"  
Deimos whispered in his ear feeling his breathing very close  
"I could continue like that for a long time"

Kratos began to pant and scream in between with every thrust he felt, fuck, he felt that he would break his ass for each imbestida, but he could not do anything, he was very weakened by the beating he got

Then the body of Deimos turns against the forward making deeper and more pleasant to follow his movements

"Deimos!"  
Kratos felt the huge cock of his younger brother hit his entrance again and again

Deimos 'face breathed on Kratos', he enjoyed all this, to the point where the eldest's legs were on the minor's neck, he felt his beating and each movement accelerate

"You like it, right?"  
Deimos took his face  
"Hey!"

The Spartan began to cloud his vision, little by little he could feel that he was about to succumb to death

Deimos hits her face and waves her, making her react  
"You will not die until I finish humiliating you before the gods"

"Deimos!"  
He screamed with the few energies he had  
"I'll kill you!"

"Come on brother, this is the "love" I have for you"  
Deimos looked with that sweet hatred at his brother who was about to fall  
"Oh Kratos!"

Then his "love" came back into the ass of his brother, who could not anymore, just fell to the floor with pain unable to move, Deimos pulls his cock from Kratos, leaving a long son of semen and blood dripping

Then the ghost of sparta looks at his brother who was getting up from the ground and leaving him there to die

"Deimos .."  
The almost dead voice of Kratos came to the hatred of the baron  
"I swear .. That you will pay for this .."

Deimos stops, turns around and smiles coming towards his brother, raising his face with that malice on his face

"A warrior's weapon never touches the ground, brother"

Deimos crosses his brother in full stomach with his own swords, this one starts to take blood while his head was taken by the younger

"I hate you, but now you're free, Kratos"

He removes the weapon without care and pulls it away, then begins to walk, leaving Kratos lying, who was bleeding to death on the ground

Kratos writhed on the ground trying to get up but could not move anymore, little by little his life was erased, remembering his family, his wife, his daughter, his mother and Deimos

He had tried twenty years to find him since he was kidnapped by Ares and Athena, now he had found him, but once again he was on his side, how much he wanted to have his forgiveness for abandoning him

Kratos little by little is unconscious, giving his last breath while he died on the floor of that place


End file.
